clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Armies
This is a list of all Club Penguin armies. If an army is not included please add it. Also, please add a link to all armies, even if a page does not exist for that army yet. If an army does not have a wiki page yet, it would be appreciated if you could make one. The active lists currently reflects the armies alive on Club Penguin Rewritten and other CPPSes as the original Club Penguin has ceased to exist. Armies that are currently active. # The Acids # Club Penguin Crew # CPPS Season Army # Elite Guardians of Club Penguin # Federal Penguin Elite # Hawk Knights Of CP # Rebel Alliance of Club Penguin # Rebel Penguin Federation # Rebel Penguin Marines # Romans # Underground Mafias Army # Wild Ninjas # Templars CP # The Pizza Boi Rebellion # The Pizza Bros # The Tubas Armies that currently inactive. This is the comprehensive list of all Club Penguin and Club Penguin Rewritten Armies that were at one time alive but are now dead due to the ending of Club Penguin. Please note, this page does not contain all armies and it would be appreciated if you can add an army you know of. Pages in bold are armies that are now active on Club Penguin Rewritten. Club Penguin Rewritten: ' #Anti RAC #Barbarians #Miners #CNNON #The Comintern #CPR Mafia #CPPS Mafia #Red Miners #Red Mafia #Green Jackhammers #Gangrene Gang #Dark Legion #Dark Knight Militia #Crusaders of CP #Dark Knight Resistance #Bendy Troops #Red Comrades #Red Comrades Special Forces #Red Berets #Valkyries #Moon Agents #Cryptic Spies #Blue Troops #Guardian Penguins #Red Troops #Trees #Raven Rivals #Rangers #Redemption Force #Blizzard Warriors #Eastern Hancock Underground Mafias Army #United Republic of Penguins #Dark Knight Empire #Revolutionary Assault Militia #New Underground Mafias Army #Pizza Bois #Green Miners Union '''Club Penguin: ' #Nachos - http://nachoarmy.net #Chaos of CP (CCP) - http://chaoscp.com/ #Water Vikings (WV)- http://wvofcp.com/ # [[Rebel Penguin Federation|'''Rebel Penguin Federation]]' (RPF) - http://clubpenguinrpf.com/' # [[Dark Knight Empire|'Dark Knight Empire']]' (DKE/DK) - https://darkknightempirecp.com' # Ice Hounds (IH) http://icehoundsofcp.com/ # Imperial Argonauts - https://0argonautsempire0.wordpress.com/ # Army Republic (AR) - https://arofcp.net/ # Night Rebels (NW) - http://nightwarriorscp.com/ # [http://clubpenguinarmy.wikia.com/wiki/Wild_Ninjas Wild Ninjas]' (WN) - http://wildninjascp.blogspot.mx (Spanish)' # Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) - http://clubpenguinswat.com/ # Liberation of CP - https://liberationofclubpenguin.wordpress.com/ # Water Raiders (WR) - http://thewaterraidersofcp.wordpress.com/ # Ghost Army - https://ghostarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Snow Ninjas (SN) - http://snowninjascp.com/ # Golden State Warriors (GSW) - https://cpgoldenstatewarriors.wordpress.com/ # Robo Horns - https://cpsecurityarmy.wordpress.com/ # Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com # Tiger Warriors (TW) - http://tigerwarriorscp.2fh.co/ # Striking Raiders (SR) - http://srarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Golds of Club Penguin # Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Langi CP Army - http://[[www.langi.co.uk]] # Wizard Penguin Foundation (WPF) - https://wizardpenguinfoundation.wordpress.com/ # Supreme Meme Team (SMT) - http://supremememeteam.weebly.com/ # TRUMPIONIANS (TO) #Dark Warriors (DW) - https://thedarkwarriorshq.wordpress.com/ #Army of Club Penguin (ACP) #SS. #United Penguin Federation (UPF) #Night Warriors (NW) - http://nightwarriorscp.com/ #Green Mercenaries - https://greenmercenariesarmy.wordpress.com #Snow Blizzard Army (SBA) - http://snowblizzardarmy.wordpress.com/ # Golden Troops(GT) -http://goldentroops.com/ #Ben 10 Sangam # Cloud Warriors(CW) -http://clubpenguincloudwarriors.wordpress.com/ #Penguin Protection Agency (PPA) - http://penguinprotection.webeden.co.uk #Watex Warriors (WW) - http://warriorscp.com/ #Tour Guides Army - http://cptourguidesarmy.wordpress.com/ #Armed Force of Club Penguin (AFCP) - http://afcpforce.blogspot.com/ #Fire Ninjas - http://thefireninjasarmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops(WT) -http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ #Snowball Warriors Army - http://snowarmycp.wordpress.com #Club Penguin wave of Shadows (CPWS) - http://clubpenguinwsarmy.wordpress.com/ #Team Gold (TG) - http://teamgoldcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Ice Vikings (IV) - http://bottlefanta.wordpress.com/ #Tacos - http://tacoscp.com/ #Oreos - http://oreoarmy.wordpress.com/ #Blue Warriors (BW) - http://bluewarriorsofcpbw.wordpress.com/ #Club Penguin Green Team (CPGT) - http://cpgtofcp.wordpress.com/ #Elites #Goldsmith Force (GF) - http://clubpenguingoldsmithforce.wordpress.com/ #[[Club Penguin Crew|'Club Penguin Crew']]' (CP Crew, CPC) - http://cpcrewblog.wordpress.com/' #Fort Ghost Reacon (FGR) - http://fortghostreconofcp.wordpress.com #Earth Warriors (EW) #Sky Troops (ST) #Blue Sky Warriors (BSW) #Scouts - http://scoutsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Warriors (SW) #Separatist Penguin Association Armed Forces (SPAAF) #Dark Blue Warriors (DBW) #Blue Bandits (BB) #Club Penguin Army (CPA) #Arctic Warriors (AW) #Sun Troops (ST) #Vikings of CP (VCP) #Fire Vikings (FV) #Killers of CP (KCP) #Storm Warriors (SW) - http://thenewstormwarriorsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Pugscparmy - http://pugscparmy.wordpress.com #Ninja Freedom Force (NFF) - http://xat.com/ninjafreedomforce #The Stars - http://starkirby12.webs.com, http://thestars.smackjeeves.com #The Moose Army (TMA) #The Free Army (TFA) #Master Talia's Army (MTA) #Team Macguy ™ #Nebula Warriors (NEWA) #Animal Army International (AAI) #Plant Defenders (PD) - http://plantdefendersofcp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguin Force (IPF) #The Night Ninjas (NN) - http://nightninjas.blogspot.com] #Penguin Pookie Army (PPA) #Wizard Warriors (WW) - http://wizardwarriors.net #Dark Snow (DS) - http://darksnowcparmy.wordpress.com/ #Yin and Yang (YY) - http://yinandyangofcp.wordpress.com #Wizards of CP (WCP) - http://cpwizards.blogspot.com/ #Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin (FFACP) #Club Penguin Bats (CPB) -http://Batsarmy.wordpress.com #Red Defenders (RD) - http://rdarmy.wordpress.com] #CP Cows - http://clubpenguincowsarmy.wordpress.com #TheGraffocpArmy - http://thegraffocparmy.wordpress.com/ #Rock and Rollers (RR) - http://rrclubparmy.wordpress.com/ #Green Republic (GR) - http://greenrepublicarmyofcp.wordpress.com #Lightning Strikers (LS) - http://lsarmycp.wordpress.com #Diamond Force (DF) - http://diamondforcecp.wordpress.com #Ice Penguins of CP (IPCP) - http://Icepenguindofcp.wordpress.com/ #CP Force Army (CPF) - http://thecpforce.wordpress.com/ #Midnight Vikings (MV) - http://midnightvikingsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Army of the Republic (AR) - http://arofcp.com/ # Celts of CP (CCP) - http://celts.cf # Penguin Defense Force (PDF) - http://pdfclubpenguin.wordpress.com # Frost Squad (FS) - http://FrostSquad.wordpress.com # Delta Force (DFA) - http://deltaforcecparmy.wordpress.com/ # Sports Army of Club Penguin (SA) - http://sa-cp.blogspot.ca/ # Earthing Warriors (EW) - http://earthingwarriors.cf # Soda Pop Army (SPA) - http://sodapopsarmyofcp.wordpress.com/ # Global Defenders (GD) - http://gdarmy.com/ # Lime Green Army (LG) # Golden Kings (GK) - http://gkofcp.blogspot.com/ # Troops of CP (TCP) - http://troopsofcp.weebly.com # Winter Troops (WT) - http://wintertroopscp.wordpress.com/ #Light Troops (LT) - http://ltarmycp.com/ #Smart Penguins (SP) - http://smartpenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ #Snow Vikings (SV) - http://snowvikingsarmycp.wordpress.com/ # Purple Heads (PH) - http://phcparmy.wordpress.com/ # Water Troops (WT) - http://cpwatertroopers.wordpress.com/ # Camo Penguins (CP) http://camopenguinsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Skull Slicers (SS) http://xat.com/SkullSlicersofClubPenguin # Crystal Revolutionary Army (CRA) # Black Pipe Army (BPA) # Puffle-O Army (POA) https://sites.google.com/site/cppuffleoarmy/ # Narbz Army (NA) # Ice Warriors (IW) - http://icewarriorscp.Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.comcom # Dark Warriors (DW) - http://dwarmy.com # Hot Sauce Army (HSA) - http://hsacp.wordpress.com/ # Club Penguin Pirates (CPPA) - http://cppiratearmy.com/ # Teutons - http://teutonsofcp.wordpress.com/ # Air Force (AF) - http://clubpenguinairforcecp.wordpress.com/ # Blue Miners Army (BMA) http://bmaofcp.com/ # Hamsters of CP (HCP) # Slippery Vikings (SV) - http://theslipperyvikingsofcp.weebly.com/chat.html # United Ninjas (UN) - https://unitedninjasofcp.wordpress.com # [[Redemption Force|'Redemption Force']]' (RF) - http://redemptionforceofcp.wordpress.com/' # Lucky Troops - https://luckytroopshq.wordpress.com/ # Hawaiians Army - https://hawaiiansarmy.wordpress.com/ # Puffle-O Army (POA) - https://puffleoblog.wordpress.com/welcome/ # Darth Brads - https://darthbradsofcp.wordpress.com/ # [[Underground Mafias Army|'Underground Mafias Army']]' (UMA) - http://umaclubpenguin.com' # Sky Rebels - https://skyrebelsbase.wordpress.com/ # Defenders of Club Penguin - https://defendersofcpblog.wordpress.com/ # Night Rebels (NR) - http://spartanscp.com/ # Doritos of Club Penguin (DCP) - http://doritosofcp.com/ # Cocoa Warriors (CW) # [[Elite Guardians of Club Penguin|'Elite Guardians of Club Penguin']]' (EGCP) - https://eliteguardiansofcp.blogspot.com.br/' #Pink Ninjas Category:Armies Category:Armies that are dead Category:Post-CP Armies